


College

by hope91



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope91/pseuds/hope91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beware judging a book by its cover......</p>
            </blockquote>





	College

**Author's Note:**

> Random drabble, not beta’d.....yes, I am sitting at a long college graduation ceremony with my iphone, having random thoughts :-)

My new college roommate, not so attractive. Gruff, plain, _ugly_ I dare whisper in my mind. Hair ratty, nose too big. He’s attracted to the gorgeous blonde down the hall; yeah, good luck with that.

Semester passes, we spend countless late nights together, talking...and more...when we should be studying.

Semester’s over, in the car with dad, tells me he’s glad I made such a good friend but he’s certainly…different…in the looks department.

I look at my dad, puzzled. Any memory like that so distant I can’t find it. He’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.


End file.
